The True Identity: Year Two
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Something is happening at Hogwarts this year, something Harmony Potter can't control or explain just yet. Not only does she have to figure this out, but she's going to Hogwarts this year as Harmony, not Harry Potter. It's going to be a long year.
1. The Life of The Girl Who Lived

**I'M BACK!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! So I thought I'd post this so there wasn't that big of a gap in-between stories. I really hope you like this. It turned out to be only five chapters, one less than the first year. The third is almost done and is at the sixth chapter, and I'm hoping to get to seven, but we'll see!**

**Enought babbling.**

**HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP**

Harmony said good bye to her house mates the morning they were to leave for summer break, giving both Cedric and Hermione an extra long good-bye. She watched them get into the carriages to go to the train station...then she was alone. Well, not alone, but the only person who was her age.

Sighing, Harmony walked back inside the castle and to the room that her she and godfather were sharing. It was a tad bigger than last summer, seeing as Sirius' friend - Remus Lupin - would be arriving in a few days to stay for a few weeks.

When she arrived in the living room Sirius was sitting on a plush chair flipping through a magazine, he looked up and smiled. "There you are." He threw the magazine down on the table as he stood up. "We have to go." Then he walked to the fireplace.

Harmony raised an eyebrow. "Why? Where?" she asked.

Sirius didn't answer for a moment, then he slowly turned around. "To the _Dursleys," _Sirius practically spit the name out. "Dumbledore was going to go and tell them that you wouldn't be staying with them ever - thank god! - but I asked if I could go with you. I want to exchange a few words with them."

Harmony's breath had stopped short at the word _Dursleys_. She didn't want to see them for the rest of her life. The first ten years of her life had been hell with them. They had starved her for a week at a time when she did something wrong, while she hadn't be physically abused by them if not for a few times, her cousin Dudley and his friends' favorite past time had been 'Harmony-bird hunting.'

Sirius must have noticed her face pale because he crossed the room and pulled her into a brief hug. "Hey, it's okay. You don't have to worry; you will never have to stay with them again. Believe me; I have some things to say to them about your upbringing." Harmony nodded slowly.

The pair floo-ed to the Leaky Cauldron then Sirius flagged down the Knight Bus - that was almost worse than floo travel.

Finally they arrived in front of Number 4, Privet Drive - the one place that Harmony never wanted to see again. Sirius walked up to the door, determined, while Harmony dragged her feet after him. He rang the doorbell and the door opened to reveal Aunt Petunia looking just the same as Harmony left her almost a year ago.

"Yes, what is it?" she snapped.

"Hullo to you too, Petunia," said Sirius with a raised eyebrow. Petunia looked confused and was about to open her mouth again when Sirius cut her off. "I'm Sirius Black, we've meet before had James and Lily's wedding, I was the best man -" The moment her sister was mentioned Petunia turned white. "I'm also Harmony's godfather." Sirius gestured toward Harmony, who Aunt Petunia noticed for the first time. She'd seen more loving looks from Draco Malfoy sent her way than the one her aunt was giving her.

"You are not welcome here, girl, and neither are you Black. You are just like - _her _- and I don't want any of you _freaks _in my house," said Petunia shortly, then she started closing the door, but Sirius' foot went forward and stopped it short. Then he walked into the house and Harmony followed.

"Too bad, I have something I need to talk to your family about," said Sirius looking unfazed by the death glare that her aunt was giving him.

Petunia could find no way out of this so she walked to the living room. "Fine, follow me." When they entered the living room Harmony noticed that both her uncle and cousin were there - Dudley was watching the television and had grown at least two times wider than the last time she saw him and Uncle Vernon was reading a newspaper.

He looked over the paper and his eyes landed on Harmony. "You girl, I thought we got rid of you."

"Funny, I thought it was the other way around." The words left her mouth before she even thought about it, but it was done and the looks on the Dursleys' faces were funnier than she could have ever expected.

"I guess they don't teach manners at that freaky school, do they?" asked her Uncle, getting over his speechlessness.

"Only to those who deserve it," barked Sirius to her Uncle. "And by the things that Harmony told me, you don't even deserve the air you breathe. I can't believe the way you treated Harmony all those years - so much that I can't even put it into words. Her parents didn't die just for her to be neglected and mistreated, they died protecting her - they didn't die in some car accident."

"Now see here -" started Vernon, but Sirius cut him off with his wand, which was pointed between his eyes.

"Give - me - one - good – reason," snarled Sirius. "Give me one reason not to hex you right now." When the only answer Sirius got was a whimper from Dudley he continued. "I was only sent here to tell you that Harmony will never be coming back - she is staying a Hogwarts with me. Dumbledore thought it would be more _polite _to tell you in person. I personally just wanted to scare you senseless.

"And if I ever had a choice Harmony would have never been sent to you, she would have done what her parents' wishes were and lived with me - but due to some things beyond my control I was unable to take care of my goddaughter - until now."

Sirius put his wand by in his pocket then turned to Harmony, "Let's go," Not another word was said between anyone, Harmony and Sirius just walked out the door.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

It was two days after the meeting with the Dursleys and Harmony and Sirius were waiting in front of their fire place for Remus Lupin - the last faithful Marauder. (Also the little fact that he was still alive.)

Sirius was pacing, actually, while Harmony sat sideways in the closest chair to the fireplace watching her godfather with a bemused expression on her face. "How can you be nervous? He is your best friend."

Sirius just shot a look at her before looking at the fireplace again. This went on for another five minutes before the fireplace erupted with green flames and man stepped out with a single trunk. His face looked young, Harmony noticed, though it had many scars on it. His light brown hair was streaked with some grey and his honey eyes sparkled with kindness.

Remus Lupin was here.

Sirius had stopped dead at the sight of the flames and Harmony could swear the he stopped breathing when Remus stepped out. Remus caught sight of his old friend and sat his trunk down and turned to Sirius.

"Padfoot, you have no idea how good it is to see you," said Remus softly, his voice hoarse.

Sirius' eyes lit up at his old nickname. "I have some idea, Moony."

Then the two men embraced like brothers. After they separated Sirius turned to Harmony. "Remus, this is Harmony Potter, Harmony I believe you know enough about Remus Lupin that he doesn't need an introduction."

Harmony stood up, "Hello Mr. Lupin..." She trailed off when Remus walked up to her and pulled her into a hug.

When they pulled apart he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please, call me Remus, Harmony." Then he smiled. "It's wonderful to see you; you look so much like your mother - your father too, of course."

Harmony smiled, "Yes, I get that a lot."

Remus and Sirius laughed and the two life time friends sat down catching up on lost time, this time with a new marauder - a marauderette.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

The next two weeks were wonderful. Remus and Sirius were a great team at telling her stories about her father and mother - Remus being the voice of reason, always having a moral to the story, while Sirius described the pranks in great detailed.

Something Harmony also noticed was how happier her godfather was - she hadn't seen him this happy since he had first met her for the first time. He and Remus seemed ten years younger together, talking about their days at Hogwarts.

The only one not happy with this reunion was Professor Snape - he seemed to never show up to meals during the first two weeks of summer. Harmony couldn't blame him, some of the stories Sirius and Remus told her about the pranks they pulled on Snape were down right mean.

She had asked Remus one night when Sirius was already asleep about this. He had answered honestly that they were all very immature and stupid in their school days. "I'm sorry to say that your father was very big headed, too." he smiled sadly. "Lily didn't go out with him until seventh year, you know, and she thought he was the worst thing in Hogwarts. She said once that she would rather date the giant squid in the black lake."

Harmony laughed. "Well I can't blame her, right? She had good taste in the beginning and the end." She smiled. "Most guys I know are stupid until a certain age, then they get mature."

Remus had to agree with her on this topic.

Another thing that Harmony really liked about Remus was that he really was just like the stories Sirius told her. The smart and caring Marauder. The two would sit in the library researching things for hours, until Sirius came and dragged them out screaming something about, "You can't infect her with your study habits, Moony! She's already too smart!"

Remus also had many stories to tell about her mother, Lily. It seems that she had helped him before with his 'problem' and accepted him.

Remus would always tell her how much like her mother she was - it made Harmony feel so...complete. Not only did she look like both of her parents, but she also acted like them, too.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

After Remus left, their daily lives went back to how it was last summer. Snape even started to come out to meals, though he still skipped many. (Harmony suspected it was because of Sirius.) But when he did come out Harmony would always ask him a question about a potion she had been reading about. She was currently reading about the polyjuice potion.

Snape seemed impressed at all the studying she had been doing in potions, and he seemed more able to show it now that they weren't in classes. While Snape awarded the Maximus house points - the only other one besides Slytherin - he still favored his house above all others.

Harmony also asked Professor McGonagall for help with some of the spells she was having trouble with - her class was one of her worst and she had to study it extra hard to actually be able to do well in the class.

Harmony's birthday came and went, getting some of her first birthday presents from Sirius, Cedric, Hermione and Hagrid.

Sirius had given her a small journal that he kept during Hogwarts especially for pranks - mentioning her dad many times, of course.

Hermione gave her a few books, as well as a writing journal with music notes all over it - with a small cheesy note with 'Harmony' and 'music' mentioned many times. Harmony had laughed so hard tears of mirth streamed down her face.

Then Hagrid got her a photo album - it contained pictures of her parents, both at Hogwarts and afterwards. He had said that he contacted many of their friends to get the pictures - many coming from Remus and Sirius. She had hugged him as tightly as she could, seeing as she couldn't even get her arms completely around him.

And lastly, Cedric got her own copy of 'Quidditch Through the Ages' and picture of Harmony, Hermione and himself just before school was let out - Sirius had taken it just outside by the Quidditch pitch. The first thing Harmony did when she saw the picture was had Sirius make a copy of it and shrink it, then she put it in her locket she got from Cedric for Christmas - she now wore it everyday. Then she put the original picture in her new photo album.

It was at the end of the first week in August that Dobby the house-elf showed himself.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Harmony had just finished writing an entry in her journal - she had been trying to write one everyday, though some days she didn't have anything to say. She figured that she would have more to say when school started - or better yet, when she left for Hermione's house for the rest of the summer in two days!

She stood up and placed the small book in the first compartment of her writing desk, then turned to get ready for bed - and froze at the sight in front of her. Sitting on her bed - its legs dangling off the side - was a small creature with huge eyes and an old and dirty pillow case for clothes.

Harmony first thought was to scream - and she did, but it only came out as a small squeak. The creature jumped to its feet - on her bed - and his already huge eyes widened. "Miss Potter, miss. It is such an honor to meet you. Dobby has always wanted to!"

Harmony was speechless for a moment, then - "What?"

"I'ms sorry, Miss Potter, I has forgotten to introduce myself." said the creature. "I is Dobby, the house-elf."

Harmony nodded, finally understanding a little. She had read about house-elves, and Sirius had told her about the old and crazy house-elf in his home - Kreacher, was it? From what she could remember house-elves were treated pretty badly, forced to do the work of one wizarding family for their entire life.

"Um, hello, Dobby," began Harmony. "I'm Harmony Potter."

"Oh, Dobby knows all about you, Miss." said Dobby bouncing on his heals. "You defeated the Dark Lord, you did so much for the house-elves - before the Dark Lord's defeat we were treated horrible, like vermin. But then again, Dobby is still treated like vermin."

Harmony smiled, "Then you must have not met many good wizards than, I suppose." Dobby started to nod, then froze. He ran to Harmony's bedside table and picked up the book resting on it - _Quidditch through the Ages _- which wasn't terribly heavy, but anything would hurt if you knock it against your head repeatedly.

Harmony managed to get the book out of Dobby's hands, then asked him to sit down which made him burst into tears. Harmony quickly got him to quiet down - she couldn't risk Sirius waking up, she didn't know what he would do if he found a strange house-elf in Hogwarts.

Once Dobby was settled down he explained that he wasn't supposed to be here, but he had to warn Harmony. She tried to get him to tell her about what, but she kept his mouth firmly shut, which was to say that he couldn't tell her as it would be going against his master's wishes.

He did tell her a few things, though. "Harmony Potter must leave Hogwarts! She must not return to school this year!" Harmony displayed her horror solely in her face, she was about to say something when Dobby continued. "Horrible things are going to happen; you must not put yourself in danger!"

"What things? Who's planning them?" asked Harmony, again Dobby couldn't answer, he only pulled down on her ears. "Ok, I get it."

"I will tell you this, the person planning them is not a friend to Miss Potter," said Dobby in a grave voice. "The person planning them is upset that Miss Potter stopped the Dark Lord as a baby, and again just a month ago. They is also even more mad that the defeater of the Dark Lord is a _woman!_ Such things are not done in the wizarding world! Women must stay in their place, or as this person thinks."

Harmony just put her head in her hands for a moment, then raised it again to face Dobby. "Dobby, thank you for warning me - it shows great courage -" Dobby beamed. "But I have to stay at Hogwarts - I don't have anywhere else to go. And as for this terrible thing, I'm sure that I can handle it, and if I can't Dumbledore can - or my godfather. Neither of them would want anything to happen to me or anyone else, especially in Hogwarts." She looked at Dobby pleadingly. "I swear if anything happens I'll leave Hogwarts, but until then I'm staying."

Dobby nodded, although he had tears in his eyes. "If that is what Miss Potter wants, I hope you are safe. Good-bye Miss Potter." Then with a snap of his fingers he was gone.

Harmony sighed and fell back into her bed. As if things last year hadn't been bad enough, now she had to deal with crazy house-elves and master plots to do her in.

Sigh, just another day in the life of Harmony Potter, the girl who lived.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

**I love the last line! (I know that sounds totally ego-manaic, but I do like it!) Please review! I'm dying here!**


	2. Shiny Teeth, Hair and Gulp Bras

**And here's the second chapter! Yay! And as of RIGHT NOW third year is DONE! It is going through my betas so it should be ready to post after I'm done posting this year. Year four, on the other hand, I just being started and should take a while. **

**ONWARD!**

**HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP**

Two days after the meeting with Dobby, Harmony was arriving at the Grangers' home. (She had kept this meeting with the house-elf a secret from Sirius, no need to make him worry unless something actually happened.)

Hermione had invited her on the last day of school and Harmony had eagerly accepted, once it was worked out with Hermione's parents and Sirius, the two friends couldn't wait for the visit to come.

To get to Hermione's house Harmony traveled by floo to the Leaky Cauldron, then caught the Knight Bus the rest of the way. (And she thought she would never have to ride on the bloody thing again!)

She was smiling as she rang the door bell and stepped back for the door to open. When it did, the only thing Harmony saw before almost being tackled to the ground was a blob of frizzy hair. Her friend Hermione Granger, a muggle-born witch that attended Hogwarts with her.

Harmony laughed after she reported to Hermione that she need to breath, at which time Hermione released her, blushing. Then she smiled as well and pulled her inside. "I'm so glad you're here!" declared Hermione. "I can't wait for you to meet my parents - just leave your trunk there and we'll get it later - come one, they are in the living room." Hermione said this all in pretty much one breath, which she tended to do when she was excited, Harmony just laughed it off, happy to see her friend as well.

When Harmony first entered the living room she could tell that Hermione lived here. There was a few book cases scattered around, filled with different types of books - from what she could see many were on dentistry, making sense, seeing as the Grangers were dentists.

Then she noticed a man and a woman - Hermione parents, obviously - sitting on a plush couch. They stood when the girls entered and smiled. "Mum, dad, this is Harmony Potter," introduced Hermione quickly.

"Hello, Harmony," said Hermione's mother walking over to her and gave her a quick hug, which surprised Harmony. "I'm Anna Granger, and this is George Granger, my husband. We're so happy to finally meet you, Harmony hasn't talked about anything but her two best friends since she's arrived home, you especially." Harmony blushed a bit here and took a good look at her, she looked a lot like Hermione, though her hair wasn't as untamable as Hermione's.

Mr. Granger walked up to Harmony as well and shook her hand warmly. "Yes it is. You had quite the adventure the past year, from what Headmaster Dumbledore says. Hermione has been a bit scarce on the details, but it sounds interesting." Harmony nodded, she couldn't blame Hermione from skipping on some of the details - her parents were Muggles and if the things that they did their first year scared her godfather, a pureblood wizard, then it was bound to send Mr. and Mrs. Granger over the edge!

"Hermione," said Mrs. Granger turning to her daughter, "why don't you show Harmony her room, then we can all have some lunch. I was also thinking that the three of us girls can do a little shopping, a lot of your things are getting too small for you and it looks as if the same is happening to Harmony, as well."

The girls nodded and turned to get Harmony's things. They passed Hermione's room and entered a guest room that was pretty plain, but just fine in Harmony's opinion. (Really, she had lived in a cupboard for ten years! Then she shared a dormitory with pre-teen boys. Shiver.)

After a quick lunch Mr. Granger took Hermione and Harmony to the mall. (Harmony had some wizard money that she converted to muggle money so she bought a few things as well.) And then a very embarrassing thing happened. Mrs. Granger took them - shudder - _bra _shopping.

While she and Hermione weren't overly developed, Mrs. Granger told them that they would be growing a lot in the next year and should get some things before the school year started. Mrs. Granger also said this to Harmony, "You do need an older female in your life, Harmony. I know you are going to be living with your godfather and it would be embarrassing to ask him for things like this, so anytime you need me or Hermione a call - or an owl!" she laughed. Harmony could only nod stiffly. She never thought of the embarrassing things that would come with living with only a male. How she wished she had a mother at these times.

After leaving _that _store they were passing a hair saloon/store when Harmony stopped. She stared at if for a moment then grabbed a strand of her flat long hair. Hermione had stopped beside her as well and grabbed a strand of her own hair, but unlike Harmony hers was an uncontrollable mess of curls. The two turned to each other and nodded, then called Mrs. Granger over.

Over an hour later they later they were exiting with bags full of hair supplies and a head full of styled hair.

Harmony had gotten her hair cut a few inches below her shoulders, as well as getting it layered. The woman styling her hair, Amanda, had told her it would look good straightened or curled - at the moment it had a few bouncing curls. Amanda had also fawned over the scar on her forehead, the survivor of the curse that Lord Voldemort had tried to kill her with when she was just over one year old. Harmony had told her the same story that her Aunt and Uncle had told her all her life - the she had received it in the car crash that killed her parents. Amanda had been very sympathetic about this, but had told her that the scar was very unique and set her apart - as well as her eyes. Amanda herself had a similar shade of green as Harmony, though it couldn't compare to the brightness of Harmony's.

In the bags in Harmony's hands help a straightener and curler, along with different types of hair spray to hold it all together. Also, a new set of combs and brushes and shampoos and conditioners specifically for her hair type.

Hermione was a true transformation. Her hair had been as long as Harmony's and she, too, had gotten it cut at the same length as Harmony's, though she decided to rule out the layers. She got it straightened, as well, which took a long time. Mindy, Hermione's hair dresser, had told her that her hair was the same way. It took a long time to get it tamed as a child, and she had the perfect thing to do it. It was a special line of hair care products made for women with frizzy hair and it was like magic! (No pun intended.) Hermione's mother had bought a lot of it for her, saying it was an early birthday present. (The price, of course, was high, but worth it in Mrs. Granger's opinion.) And the most trusted straightener, which Mindy swore by, now had a new owner.

Mrs. Granger had her hair done as well, just a trim and straightened.

They arrived back home near six, Mr. Granger in awe of how much they had all changed within a time span of six hours. While Harmony and Hermione were upstairs putting their new purchases away, Mrs. Granger started dinner which was served at seven. Hermione and Harmony talked about Hogwarts as they ate, telling the Grangers about all the subjects they learned about, as well as their favorites.

After dinner, the four sat down in the living room to watch a movie, which ended at eleven. Harmony and Hermione walked up to their rooms barely awake and said short good nights. Harmony laid in her bed staring at the ceiling for only a few short minutes before drifting off to sleep, the only things she could think about was what a fun summer this was turning out to be, all house-elves aside.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

The next day Hermione and Harmony spent the time talking in Hermione's room, which matched her perfectly. There were four bookcases filled to the brink and still books were laying on many surfaces. Harmony took this time to tell Hermione about Dobby, she was worried at what Dobby was warning about, but Harmony promised her that if anything _did _happen she would tell an adult. Hermione accepted this and they went to other topics.

The first thing they did was go over all the summer homework - just to double check. While Harmony had started her homework a week after school was let out, Hermione started doing it the next day when she got back home! Then she finished before the week was over. Harmony had finished her last essay just last week. That was another thing she liked about Remus, he knew a lot about almost everything - except potions. He joked about how bad he was at it, Sirius had verified the fact.

After the two girls were done doing that, they grabbed a quick snack and left for the park. There they sat on the swings and talked about almost everything. It was amazing how much Hermione could come out of her shell, Harmony as well. Harmony had asked her why she was like this - funny and carefree - during the school year.

Hermione blushed, "Well, I've never really had many friends, then when I started Hogwarts I did," she answered. "And while I did talk to Susan, I didn't really have any other girl friends just you and Cedric -" Harmony opened her mouth to retort. "That was before I found out that you were a girl, and now I have a really good friend that's a girl." Hermione shrugged. "I never really had anyone to talk about boys and hair and stuff like that."

Harmony laughed and scraped her feet around in the sand. "I know what you mean, I never had friends. My cousin, Dudley, would always tell them how weird and freaky I was. If other kids even started to become my friend he and his friends would threaten them." Hermione was very sympathetic to this.

They sat in silence for a moment, then Hermione looked up. "Oh, look," she pointed to the snitch locket that was glittering in the sun. "You're wearing that now?" she asked with a sly grin.

Harmony nodded slowly. "Yeah, I even put a picture in it - look," She opened it and showed it to Hermione, she just smiled again at it. There was something about that smile that didn't make Harmony feel safe. "What? Why are you smiling?"

Hermione shook her head, trying to stifle a giggle, Harmony threw one of her death glares at her and she rolled her eyes. "Fine, I am surprised you can't see it." She smiled broadly, building up the suspense. "I think Cedric likes you."

Harmony blushed a bit, but tried to shoot another glare at Hermione. Why did she have to bring something like _that _up? So what if she thought Cedric was cute? A lot of the girls in their school did. She heard them talking about him all the time. "Hermione," Harmony said slowly, trying to stop the blush. "You do realize that he thought I was a guy for a good two months, don't you? That would be a little weird for him, even if I was a girl the whole time.

Hermione looked hard at Harmony, examining her. "You like him," she said simply.

Harmony tried to sputter out an excuse, but none came. "That's not the point!"

Hermione laughed and raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't really matter, to Cedric you _are _a girl. He might not realize that he likes you more than a friend right now, but I bet he will."

"But...isn't he too old for me?" asked Harmony finally giving up.

"Not musically," said Hermione official sounding. "Age means almost nothing when it comes to love. Besides, your only three years younger than him. When you thirteen or fourteen it won't seem like as big of a gap that it is now."

Harmony smiled. "In that case...he is cute, isn't he?" Hermione giggled in response and Harmony joined her.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

The rest of the summer seemed to fly by for the Harmony and Hermione, before they knew it they were off the Diagon alley with the Grangers.

After getting all their supplies from all the other stores they went to the last store on their list - Flourish and Blotts. Obviously, Hermione had been looking forward to this visit all day. When they entered the shop there was a huge line leading to the back, they found out why when they saw a poster in the window. It had a picture of a man with short wavy hair and white teeth that sparkled, the writing proclaimed:

**Gilderoy Lockhart**

**will be signing copies of his autobiography**

_**MAGICAL ME**_

**today 12:30 p.m. to 4:30 p.m.**

Hermione squealed and clapped her hands. "Isn't it wonderful to get to meet him, he's practically written the whole booklist!" Harmony looked at her like she was crazy; she remembered last year when she picked up one of Lockhart's books. If this pretty boy did what he wrote about himself doing, she'd eat every copy he'd ever sold!

Harmony decided to keep this to herself for now, she'd tell Hermione later.

The two girls and two adults were just getting in line behind the entire Weasley clan, exchanging friendly helloes and introducing everyone to Mr. and Mrs Weasley, when they heard and voice behind them call their names. Cedric and his parents had just entered the busy shop as well.

Cedric got in line behind the Grangers and Harmony, and then introduced them to his parents. Mr. and Mrs. Diggory shook both their hands warmly, then Hermione's parents'. Cedric whispered to them that his mother fancied Lockhart, she heard him and hit him lightly on the head and insisted that she didn't.

Cedric also commented on the girls' hair. The pair blushed slightly at the compliments, not used to the attention.

That was when Gilderoy Lockhart himself walked out from a door in the back. He stood behind a desk that held a few piles of his autobiography as a photographer took pictures. The little man with the huge camera knocked into Cedric, "Out of the way, this is for the _Daily Prophet!_"

Cedric muttered, "Big deal," But it must have been louder than he expected because Lockhart heard him and looked his way. Then his eyes landed on Harmony.

"It can't be," he said in wonder. "_Harmony Potter!_"

The crowd parted, whispering. Lockhart leaped forward and in the blink of an eye had Harmony standing next to him with an arm around her shoulders. The photographer was snapping pictures rapidly as Lockhart muttered something about making the front page.

Harmony whispered back in a falsely cheerful voice, "If you want to be able to flash those pretty little teeth of yours to another camera ever again, I suggest you get your tentacles _off me._" Lockhart looked taken aback for a moment, but then recovered.

He took his arm off her shoulder quickly and stepped a few feet away from her. **"Ladies and gentlemen," **announced Lockhart to the crowd. "When young Harmony Potter arrived in this story she only wanted to buy my autobiography. I will be happy to present her with this, along with the real magical me. I have the great pleasure to announce that I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" he boasted, the crowd cheered and clap while Harmony resisted the urge the barf on site.

Harmony was then presented with the entire works of the git and cast aside as Lockhart sat down and began signing books. Harmony walked over to the Grangers and thrust the books into Hermione's hands, muttering, "You have these. I'll buy my own -"

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" sneered a voice that Harmony had no trouble recognizing. It was Draco Malfoy. "The _famous _Harry - oops - _Harmony_ Potter, can't even go to a bookstore without making the front page."

"Leave her alone!" shouted both Cedric and Ginny Weasley, the youngest of the Weasley family and the only girl.

"Looks like you have a boyfriend for when you're a girl," drawled Malfoy, "and a girlfriend when you're not!"

Cedric leapt forward - he looked as if he was going to attack Malfoy, but then an older man that looked exactly like Malfoy walked up, just as Mr. Weasley did so.

Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy - Draco's father - exchanged a few words. Something about raids the Ministry was having lately, and a few jabs about the Weasley's money. Mr. Malfoy picked up Ginny's copy of _A beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ out of her cauldron, which was very old. Yet another jab, then -

Mr. Weasley attacked Mr. Malfoy, both were on the ground until Hagrid, the Hogwarts game keeper suddenly appeared and pulled them apart. Mr. Malfoy threw the old book back into Ginny's cauldron and left the shop with Draco following.

All the families got the rest of their books and left the shop, Mrs. Weasley scolding her husband for fighting in public. Harmony just grinned as she and Hermione walked away from the shop. Personally she thought Mr. Malfoy deserved it for raising someone like Draco.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

On September 1st Harmony and Hermione were taken to King's Cross station. When they arrived in front of the platform, Mrs. Granger hugged both girls tightly and bid a tearful goodbye to her daughter. Mr. Granger hugged his daughter, but shook Harmony's hand. Harmony thanked both of them for allowing her to stay at their home for the summer. They said anytime she wanted to was okay with them.

Harmony and Hermione went through the barrier. They found Cedric saying good-bye to his parents and climbed on the train in search of a compartment. Once they found one and the train started to move Harmony retold her story about Dobby to Cedric. He agreed with Harmony's decision to wait for a while, which caused Hermione to cross her arms over her chest and told the two that they were being stupid.

The train ride was quite fun, the trolley came by halfway through the ride showering them with sweets. (Hermione, of course, only ate a few things.)

When the train stopped the three got into the horse-less carriages as Hagrid called the first years to the boats. The Great hall was a welcome sight to all the students, and even though Harmony had only been gone a few weeks, she had greatly missed Hogwarts.

Harmony, Hermione and Cedric sat down on the table in the very center: The Maximus house table. This particular house wasn't even at Hogwarts until last year. The Sorting Hat had surprised everyone - including Albus Dumbledore the headmaster - by having _two_ songs. One about the four houses, and the next about the fifth house. The house was for the kids that could be placed in any house, that had the personalities of all four houses. This being pretty rare, there were only fourteen people, they were all hoping for more this year.

That was when the first years, lead by Professor McGonagall walked into the Great Hall. As all the first years are when they enter, this year's were also nervous and in awe at the enchanted ceiling. There didn't seem to be as many this year, only about nine when Harmony counted them.

McGonagall placed the old Sorting Hat on the stool and it burst into song. It was mostly the same as last year, but incorporated the fifth house, Maximus.

When it was over she began to call out names. "Creevy, Colin." she called out. A little boy with blond hair and a camera around his neck stumbled up to the stool, when the hat was placed on him it almost covered his whole head. It seemed like the hat wasn't completely sure were to put him, then... "MAXIMUS!" The table broke into cheers as the new student joined them, relieved.

There were a few more names called, then the name "Lovegood, Luna," was called. A blonde girl with a dreamy expression on her faced walked up to the stool and sat down. It took longer than a lot of people the year before, then, "MAXIMUS!" The girl smiled and made her way over to the table sitting across from Harmony.

The rest of the sorting went by without anyone else being sorted into Maximus, that is until the very end. "Weasely, Ginny," When the youngest Weasley sat down on the stool the hat was on her head the longest of all her siblings. She seemed almost confused for a while. "MAXIMUS!" was finally exclaimed from the old hat. Fred and George were the loudest by far out of all the Weasley brothers.

Ginny came over with a big smile sitting next to Luna. Then everyone turned their attention to Dumbledore who had stood up to announce the beginning of dinner. When the food magically appeared on the table everyone hungrily attacked it.

Harmony was almost finished filling up her plate, when a dreamy voice across from her said, "Your Harmony Potter." Harmony looked up to see Luna Lovegood staring at her and she nodded slowly. "I had a feeling that you were a girl," she said suddenly and as if it was the most common thing to say. "I saw a picture of you in the _Daily Prophet_ and the way you carried yourself wasn't like a male."

"Um..." sputtered Harmony taken aback. "That's...wow, really?" Luna nodded and Harmony smiled slightly. "That's pretty cool, actually." Harmony paused for a moment. "So tell me something about you, what things are you looking forward to in Hogwarts?"

Luna shrugged. "Nothing really, although Care of Magical Creatures and Divination sound great I can't take those till third year and I doubt that Care of Magical Creatures would have any the things I'm interested. People don't seem to think that they don't exist, just because they aren't normally seen by everyone doesn't mean they don't exist." Harmony nodded slowly. She wasn't exactly sure what Luna was talking about, but it sound interesting enough. So Luna explained about some of her favorite magical creatures. Some of them sounded a little far-fetched to Harmony, but it was pretty cool to imagine.

Then Hermione, Cedric and Ginny joined into the conversation. Hermione seemed to not believe a word coming out of Luna's mouth, but she didn't say anything. Cedric and Ginny - well, they didn't seem to believe anything either, but they seemed to have a funnier outlook on the subject.

Colin Creevy also seemed to be very excited. From what Harmony heard - he talked extremely fast - he was muggle-born like Hermione. (His father was a mailman.)

Another ten minutes later when the food disappeared, Dumbles stood back up and announced the usual. ("No joke products from Zonko's" Looking at the Weasley twins. "No magic in the hallways." No one in particular. "And to stay away from the forbidden forest." Harmony.) Then he mentioned the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, to Harmony's disgust it really was Lockhart. He stood up and bowed to each of the tables, all the girls standing up and cheering. Harmony turned to Cedric during all this, who was wearing a look of confusion and disgust.

"I can't believe any self respecting human would believe anything a pretty boy like that says." Cedric nodded soundlessly.

After a few more announcements the tables were dismissed. Harmony was just walking out of the Great hall when she heard a gawf of laughter behind her. Instantly she and her friends turned around to see Malfoy and a group of Slytherins. "So, Potter. What dormitory will you be sleeping in this year?" Everyone laughed again.

"Yeah," continued Pansy Parkinson, a pug-faced second year girl. "I was also wondering about the bathroom situation."

"I feel violated." said Flint, the captian of the Slytherin quidditch team.

Harmony's face instantly fell. _'This is going to haunt me forever.'_ Cedric instantly jumped in and defended her, but she barely heard anything. She was too busy thinking of her decision to pretend to be a boy for a year. She thought it was the right thing to do at the time.

Really! Why did Dumbledore even as her? She was just ten years old at them time - one day away from being eleven. What did she know? Nothing. That's what. And she still didn't know anything.

She was pulled out of her musings by Cedric turning her around and leading her to the Maximus common room with the rest of their house.

Just liked last year, the three newcomers to the Maximus house were in awe at seeing the common room. They told the three new students that if they needed anything any of them would be happy to help them.

After everyone was up in their dormitories and asleep, Harmony snuck back down stairs. There waiting for her was Sirius. She sat down and told her all about her time at the Grangers, happily, then about what had happened at the bookstore and just now.

Sirius put a firm hand on her shoulder, "It's to be expected, especially from the Slytherins. Many people aren't going to like the choice we made."

Harmony stood and turned to Sirius angrily. "That's just it! I was **my** choice! Dumbledore even said that! It was all up to **me**! **I **made the wrong choice; **I **lied to everyone for almost a year. No one else, it was **my **fault!"

Sirius looked shocked for a moment, then put his arms around Harmony. Harmony felt tears falling down her face, which surprised even herself. She hadn't cried for years, it didn't do you much good at the Dursleys. "It's not your fault. You just believed what the adults around you told you. They said it would be safe and you trusted them. We messed up big time. Dumbledore is sorry, and so am I." Harmony nodded slowly into Sirius' shirt. "Okay, why don't you get up to bed? You have classes tomorrow."

Harmony tried not to meet Sirius' eyes as she walked up the girl's staircase and into the room that she shared with Hermione and Susan Bones. Crawling into bed, she buried her face into her pillow trying to stop the other tears that threatened to spill. She managed to stop them as she fell into a fitful sleep.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

**Yay! Let's all push the little button at the bottom of the screen. Come on, you know you want to!**


	3. Mudbloods and Petrifed wood?

**Hehe. Me Back! Lol. **

**I'm lovin' the attention! Anyway, you know the drill. The stuff in bold is directly from the book.\**

**...Did I mention how much I hate Lockhart? 'Cause if the chapter of Harmony treatening him wasn't enought of a hint, this chapter shall prove my point.**

**HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP**

The next day didn't go any better - like she expected it to any way.

In the morning when Harmony walked down the stairs alone, Hermione had already left to the Great Hall, Cedric was waiting for her. He flashed one of those really flashy smiles at her, something that reminded her of Lockhart but in a much cuter way.

The two of them walked down to the Great Hall to see Hermione reading her copy of _Voyages with Vampires_. Harmony could barely hold back a snort of laughter.

After breakfast the second years in the houses Hufflepuff, Maximus and Gryffindor walked down to Greenhouse three for Herbology. They were studying Mandrakes today (only babies so their cries wouldn't kill them yet, only knock them out). Everyone wore their earmuffs that Professor Sprout, a squat little witch, gave them.

The lesson wasn't particularly fun, everyone was covered in dirt and sweating by the end of the lesson.

Next was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, a very strict witch and the Head of Gryffindor House. Once again, Harmony was reminded how bad she was at this subject when she didn't read ahead and practice. She completely forgot to do so this year.

Then after lunch was Defense Against the Dark Arts, the class Harmony had been dreading. The pompous fool didn't let her down either, the first thing he said to the class was this: **"Me. Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of _Which Weekly's _Most-Charming-Smile Award - but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"** The guy even thought it was a funny joke and waited for them to laugh.

He moved on when no one did and did something even Harmony didn't think he would do. He handed out a test...about himself. Really, how pathetic could you get? When the test was done Lockhart read some of the answers out loud. **"...And a few of you need to read Wandering with Werewolves more carefully - I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be _harmony - _" **He flashed a sparkly grin at Harmony. In return she glared at him as people around her laughed. He continued like she did nothing. **"between all magic and non-magic peoples!"**

Then he called out Hermione for getting all the questions right. Harmony shook her head sadly. She had tried to tell Hermione that he was a fake, but she wouldn't listen.

Lockhart went behind his desk and pulled out a cage, all the while telling them about how terrifying the creatures he was about to show them were. It turned about to be Cornish pixies. Seamus Finnigan, from Gryffindor, let out a snort of laughter. Lockhart challenged him by opening the small cage door, letting the little blue creatures out in the class room.

All hell broke lose.

Lockhart tried to put a spell on them… that had no effect. Then the pixies threw his wand out the window. He then walked out of the classroom telling them to handle it. Hermione and Harmony were able to get them back in the cage by freezing them.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

The next few days didn't cheer her up much. Harmony avoided Lockhart whenever she could, he had seemed to have gotten over the threat she told him over the summer. He was now trying to give her advice about being a celebrity.

She also had Colin Creevey to deal with. He and his camera seemed to love her - something she hoped Lockhart never saw. The first day he had asked her for a picture, she agreed because it was better to get it over with in the safety of the common room away from people like Malfoy and Lockhart.

Quidditch also started up again. The Maximus team was allowed first years because of the short amount of people in their house. People had thought this would be their downfall, but they were sorely mistaken. Maximus won the Quidditch cup last year, along with the House cup.

Cedric, the captain and Keeper of the team thought they should get an early start on practicing this year. The whole team, plus Ginny (Fred and George told Cedric that she was a very good Seeker and Chaser and Cedric thought it would be good to have her around just in case anyone was unable to play, so this included her working with the team) walked down to the Quidditch pitch one sunny morning.

The team had just mounted their brooms and kicked off when George announced that the Slytherin team was making its way onto the pitch.

Cedric and the rest of the team landed, walking over to the group of green. "Hey Flint!" he said, with much more malice that he would have had any other day. It looked like he now had it out for the Slytherin Captain for the comment about Harmony the other day. (This made Harmony feel somewhat pleased.) "Get outta here, I booked the field today." 

"So, we have this," Flint handed Cedric a note from Professor Snape.

Cedric read over it, "You have a new Seeker?" he asked. "Who?"

Draco Malfoy walked out from behind the six huge players, with a smirk on his face.

"Malfoy?" said Fred looking at the boy.

"Yes, and his father even gave the Slytherin team a generous gift," bragged Flint. It was then that everyone noticed the identical brooms everyone member of the team was holding. "_Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones._ The very latest model."

The Maximus team couldn't think of anything to say at that moment, but Flint turned to a figure that was walking across the field. "**Oh, look, field invasion." **Hermione stopped at Harmony's side. She asked why they weren't playing and Malfoy answered.

"And my father was nice enough to donate some new brooms," Malfoy finished.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "So," she stated. "At least no on the Maximus team had to buy their way in, they got in on talent."

Malfoy looked annoyed for a moment, then smug. **"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood." **

The reaction was immediate. Angelina shouted, _"How dare you!" _While Flint dived in front of Malfoy to stop the Weasley twins from tackling him and Cedric turned while and trembled in rage. Harmony was beyond all that. She was so mad she could see red.

Malfoy had just called her best friend, Hermione Granger, a Mudblood. From what Sirius had told her, the purebloods used the term to insult Muggle-borns. It meant that they had dirty blood and weren't worth the time. It was a rude name on its own, but to use it on a witch that knew more spells than most purebloods put together was the thing that got Harmony.

Without thinking Harmony pulled out her wand and pointed it at Malfoy's face. A light green light - almost yellow - came from Harmony's wand and hit the target, sending Malfoy backwards. The members of the Slytherin team crowded around Malfoy on one side, as the Maximus team looked on from the other.

Malfoy was paler than usually, and that was saying something. When he spotted Harmony a few feet away he opened his mouth, most likely to spit another insult at her, but that wasn't what happened. Instead he belched loudly and several _slugs_ dribbled out of his mouth and into his lap.

Many of the people on Maximus burst into laughter, none more than the Weasley twins.

The Slytherin team seemed at a loss about what to do. No one seemed to want to touch Malfoy. "Get me outta here, you great lumps!" he exclaimed when he had a moment when he there wasn't a slug coming out. Three members grabbed him and pulled him off of the pitch. The other three ran ahead, probably running to tell Snape. Flint, however, stood firm, staring daggers at Harmony.

"You little _bitch!"_ he bellowed pulling out his wand. "You will pay for that!"

Harmony thrust her wand into his face and he froze. "Unless you want to be doing the same as Malfoy, I suggest you stop right there."

Flint looked as it he was going to back down, then his eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to say a spell. But someone bet him to it.

"_Furnunculus!" _someone behind Harmony exclaimed, hitting Flint. Instantly, huge boils burst onto his face. Harmony turned around to see Cedric clutching his wand tightly and breathing heavily. "I think it's a bit of an improvement personally," spit Cedric. "Now leave, or slugs and boils will be the least of your problems."

Flint quickly ran out of the pitch, muttering under his breath.

Harmony turned to Cedric with wide eyes. She ran up to him and hugged him briefly, when she pulled off of him she whispered, "Thank you." He nodded, at a loss for words.

Fred and George came over, throwing their arms over Cedric and Harmony's shoulders. "That was brilliant!" They exclaimed together.

"That Malfoy really had it coming," declared Fred.

"And Flint was asking for it," added George with a dark look.

"From that comment and the one the first day here," continued Fred.

"Harmony?" said a quiet voice to the side of Harmony. Fred and George let go of the two to reveal Hermione. The team looked at each other and walked away, leaving the three friends to each other.

Harmony threw her arms around Hermione, hugging her tightly.

"Harmony?" Hermione repeated. "What did Malfoy mean? I know it was insulting, but what did it mean?"

"The most insulting thing he could think of, although Flint was close," remarked Cedric, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Mudblood's a really horrible name for someone that's Muggle-born," divulged Harmony sadly. "Someone like you, with non-magic parents. It means dirty blood and that's what some pureblood families believe muggle-borns are. Sirius told me that's what his family was like. It's disgusting. And for him to call you that, it's so..." Harmony couldn't come up with a word. "It's just that...I can't even think of a spell that you can't do. You're better than most pure-blood children, Hermione. You come for one of the nicest families I can think of. It made me so mad, not only for him calling you that, but my mother was a muggle-born as well."

Hermione nodded, she had tears in her eyes, just like Harmony. "Thank you, Harmony, for defending me like that," Then she turned to Cedric. "And thank you for doing the same to Flint." He nodded.

Cedric sighed. "I guess we better get back inside, I'm sure Lucius Malfoy will be showing up any day now. Maybe even today if Malfoy can stop throwing up slugs for long enough to write him a letter," They nodded and started up to the castle. "There's no way that Dumbledore will do anything though, he hates the people that say that word, too. He will stick by us."

Despite his words, Harmony had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Sure enough, Mr. Malfoy showed up at dinner. Dumbledore called Harmony, Cedric and Hermione up to his office. When they arrived, both Malfoys were there. Along with Sirius. He sent her an exasperated look, Harmony looked away avoiding her eyes.

"Miss Potter, Mr. Malfoy tells me that you cursed him today on the Quidditch pitch after finding out he was on the Slytherin team," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling slightly. "And Mr. Diggory, Mr. Flint says you also cursed him."

Harmony sighed, "Yes sir, I did," she admitted. "But I only did so because he called Hermione a Mudblood. I lost control."

"And I only cursed Flint because he called Harmony a - excuse my language - bitch," said Cedric. Sirius gasped and got a murderous look on his features.

Dumbledore nodded, "Is this true, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked turning to Draco.

"Of course not," said Malfoy stiffly.

"If I could say something," said Mr. Malfoy in his silky voice. "I think that it is evident that Miss Potter and her friends are jealous. That or they want more attention than they have already."

Dumbles' eyes twinkled. "That may be true Mr. Malfoy, but I think not," he said, amused. "And since it doesn't seem that we are going to learn what really happened, I think that all of them should receive a detention, yes, that includes you Mr. Malfoy," he added at Malfoy's outraged look.

"That being done, I think that we should all get down to dinner," said Dumbles standing. "I'm famished."

Sirius talked to the trio on the way down to dinner, getting the whole story. His murderous look doubled. "That -" Sirius said something that made Hermione gasp. "How dare he - he better look out for his life!"

"You can say that again," muttered Cedric darkly.

Harmony remained silent.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

They had their detentions after dinner. Cedric and Hermione were scrubbing the silver in the trophy room while Harmony served her detention with Lockhart. Sometimes fate could be cruel.

What was worst was that he was making her help with his fan mail. Barf. To top it off it was accompanied by a lesson about being a celebrity. Barf, again.

Harmony lost track of the time. It was only when she heard a cold voice full of venon that she looked up. **_"Come . . . come to me . . . Let me rip you . . . Let me tear you . . . Let me kill you . . ."_** The voice hissed.

Harmony asked Lockhart about the voice, but he didn't hear it. Lockhart dismissed her, saying it was late and that they were both getting drowsy.

When Harmony got back to the Maximus house Cedric and Hermione were sitting by the fire doing homework. Cedric groaned as she came in, "My muscles hurt so much. Filch, who was overseeing us, made me buff this Special Award for Services to the School plaque."

Harmony nodded, then she sat down and told them about the voice that she heard and how Lockhart couldn't hear it. Both Hermione and Cedric couldn't figure it out either.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

October started and many students began to come down with colds. They were sent to Madam Pomfrey and cured instantly. Even Ginny Weasley, who was looking very pale as of late, took some after a little bullying from her brothers.

It was a few days before Halloween when Harmony ran into Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, after Quidditch practice. Nick was the Gryffindor ghost but all the ghosts could be seen in the Maximus common room at any given time.

Harmony stopped and talked to Nick. He told her he wasn't allowed to enter the Headless Hunt for another year. See, he was called 'Nearly Headless' for a reason. His neck was still attached to his body by at least half an inch.

It was at this time that Filch came running into the hall, and he was most upset that Harmony had dragged in mud. (She was covered in it from the practice they just had.) He took her to his office and started writing out a form. He was half way down when there was a loud crash and BANG!

Filch ran out of the office screaming about Peeves, the school poltergeist who caused havoc almost as much as the Weasley twins.

Harmony sat down and waited for Filch, she figured that if she left it would be even worst. She was distracted, however, but purple envelope was lying on his desk. It was from **_Kwikspell, A Correspondence Course in Beginners' Magic._**

Harmony read a little of the letter, she and many of the students all suspected that Filch was a Squib. A Squib was someone that was born into a magical family, but with no magical powers. The complete opposite of a muggle-born.

It was unlucky for Harmony that she was still holding the letter when Filch walked back in. He made her swear that she wouldn't say a word, and told her to go.

She had just left when Nick came floating up to her again, he told her that he asked Peeves to distract Filch. Harmony thanked him and asked if there was anything that she could do for him in return. He asked Harmony to come to his five Hundredth death day party. Harmony agreed, although the sound of it was strange, and asked if she could bring Cedric and Hermione. Nick agreed and said that he'd see her on Halloween night.

When Harmony told Cedric and Hermione they both sounded thrilled. Hermione thought it would be fascinating, there usually wasn't living people invited to death day parties. Cedric also thought it would be cool; he had always liked the Hogwarts ghosts.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Well, the death day party wasn't what they expected. The food was all rotten, despite the fact that ghosts couldn't eat at all. Then headless ghosts on horses crashed the party. It was when they started to play a game of Head Hockey that they decided to leave.

They were walking back to the Halloween feast, hoping that it wasn't done yet, when Harmony heard it. It was the same cold voice that she first heard in detention.

_**". . . rip . . . tear . . . kill . . ." **_

"It's the voice," said Harmony stopping, Cedric and Hermione stopped with her.

_**". . . soo hungry . . . for so long . . . "**_

"Listen! Don't you hear it?" asked Harmony urgently. Cedric and Hermione strained their ears, but reported that they couldn't hear anything.

_**". . . kill . . . time to kill . . ." **_

It grew fainter. It was moving. Harmony started running, telling Cedric and Hermione to follow. As they were running she heard more, **_". . . I smell blood . . . I SMELL BLOOD!" _**

"It's going to kill someone!" exclaimed Harmony, her stomach clenching. They turned the corner into a deserted passage. Harmony's heart fell, no one was here.

Cedric was about to ask what was going on, when Hermione gasped. She pointed down the corridor, "Look!"

They looked to she where was indicating and gasped as well. There, written on the wall in blood, was:

**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN**

**OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.**

Then they all noticed something hanging underneath it. Harmony took a few steps closer and almost slipped - there was water everywhere.

Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, was hanging by her tail from a torch bracket. She was stiff and her eyes were wide.

They stayed there, just staring at the cat. Then a rumble of voices interrupted them. The feast had just ended and hundreds of students were walking into the corridor. The chatter died the moment they saw the trio and Mrs. Norris.

The silence was broken by Draco Malfoy, "'Enemies of the Heir, beware!' You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

The next hour was horrible.

Filch had broken through the crowd and lost it when he saw his cat. Then Dumbles came and took the cat to the nearest classroom, telling the trio to follow.

He announced that Mrs. Norris was only Petrified, but how, he wasn't sure. Then Dumbles turned his sights to Harmony, Cedric and Hermione and asked them what they had been doing in the corridor.

Harmony answered that they were at Nick's death day party. No one questioned it, though Snape gave Harmony a strange look. Dumbles dismissed them and they walked out of Lockhart's office quickly. On the way to the Maximus common room they talked about the Chamber.

Harmony asked them if she should have told Dumbledore about the voice. Cedric and Hermione told her that she shouldn't have - hearing voice wasn't a good sign.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

The next few days weren't the greatest.

Filch was giving detention for the littlest things and Ginny Weasley seemed really sad about Mrs. Norris as well. Harmony tried to cheer her up, but no dice. Hermione also complained about how all the copies of Hogwarts, a History were checked out from the library. Everyone wanted to find out about the Chamber of Secrets.

Then Sirius had talked to the trio about what happened on Halloween as well. Harmony was going to tell him about the voice, but decided against it. She was feeling very guilty about it, too.

It was in History of Magic that they got the story from Professor Binns. Hermione had raised her hand and asked about it, he wasn't going to tell them. He said that it was just a legend. Finally he gave in. He told them about Salazar Slytherin and the Chamber he made. Then, how he disagreed with the other three founders and left the school, but not before closing the chamber saying only his heir would be able to open it. And finally about the monster within the Chamber.

From then on pretty much everyone believed that Harmony was the heir of Slytherin. She had almost nothing to say on the subject, she couldn't. She technically could have been in Slytherin, the sorting hat told her himself. The Hat would have put her in either Gryffindor or Slytherin.

The trio could only really think of one other person that might be Slytherin's heir. Draco Malfoy. Although Harmony wasn't so sure about this. Malfoy was evil, but to be his heir...but who knew. It was over a thousand years ago.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

The first Quidditch came quickly. There was a lot of pressure on Maximus, they had proven themselves the year before, they just had to continue this year. There was also the fact that they were facing the Slytherins, the most hated house. The brooms they owned were also a problem.

And so when they were standing on the muddy field about to kick off, Harmony's heart was practically bursting out of her chest. Malfoy was shooting her smug looks across from her, but she ignored it.

Madam Hooch blew the whistle and they were off.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

_'Well, this isn't exactly how I foresaw this evening,' _though Harmony sitting in the hospital wing.

The game had been...well, interesting.

From the moment the game began a Bludger had been following her. Fred and George had tried to help her, but it was no use. Malfoy had found this incredibly funny. While he had no Bludger chasing after him, Harmony did. But she had managed to find the Snitch.

But not without breaking her arm.

Once the game stopped Harmony had fallen off her broom. Lockhart came running up to her and tried to fix her arm, instead of fixing the arm, all the bones in it had disappeared. (A feeling she never wanted to feel again.)

Madam Pomfrey wasn't happy at all.

She reported that re-growing bones wasn't going to be fun for Harmony, it would be painful. After taking a glass of _Skele-Gro_ (again, not something Harmony wanted to relive.) Madam Pomfrey made the Maximus team leave.

Many hours later she awoke to pain in her arm. Not only that, but a familiar face. Dobby.

Dobby tried to explain that she was in danger and had to leave. He also let it slip that it was his Bludger that attacked her.

Dobby also proved to give away a lot of information on accident. He said that the Chamber of Secrets was opened before. Harmony tried to get Dobby to tell her when it was opened and who did it, but said he could not.

That was when there was a noise just outside the door and Dobby disappeared again. Harmony laid back into her bed and pretended to be asleep.

She heard the door open and close, the Dumbledore and McGonagall's voice. When Madam Pomfrey was woken up Dumbledore explained that there was another attack, this time on a student.

"The Chamber of Secrets has indeed been opened, again," said Dumbledore gravely.

The three teachers stayed there for a few minutes, talking. When Dumbledore and McGonagall left and Madam Pomfrey went to her quarters Harmony stood up slowly and walked to the bed across from her.

Colin Creevey was laying in it, Petrified.

**HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP**

**Poor Colin! -cries- You wanna know how to help him? Well, all you have to do is push the little button in the corner, and review!**

**IT'S YOUR CHOICE!**


	4. Gilderoy Lockhart and the CoS? WHAT!

**GAH! So sorry I took forever! It's also really bad 'cause I had all this done, I just wasn't posting! SO SORRY! I've been majorly stressed. Biology, colleges, classes for next year, homework, tap, clogging, piano and LIFE! Did I mention I'm only a FRESHMAN! Good golly!**

**Anyway, here it is!**

**BTW: I do not own Harry Potter...I do own HARMONY though. He he. Other than that...I have nothing. BUT! I AM writing MY OWN book (it's a start of it anyways) and THEN people on this site will be writing about MY characters and say I DO NOT OWN ! YAY!**

**HP HP HP HP HP HP HP **

The news of Colin spread quickly. Once again, Ginny was very upset - she, Luna and Colin were all very good friends.

From them on everyone was still thinking that Harmony was the heir of Slytherin. It was driving her batty.

Harmony, Cedric and Hermione still didn't have that much of an idea of who the heir really was or how to go about in proving it. They still suspected Malfoy, but they didn't have much proof. Only that maybe Lucius Malfoy opened it when he was in school and taught Draco how to do it.

It was the first week in December when it was announced that they would be starting a Dueling Club. Everyone was excited about this, as well.

The trio traveled down to the Great Hall the night the club was to take place. "I just hope it isn't Lockhart teaching," said Harmony as they walked into the Great hall. She groaned loudly the next moment, because Lockhart was indeed standing on the stage with Snape.

Lockhart and Snape did a demonstration, in which Lockhart lost. He said that he knew exactly what Snape was going to do anyway, of course.

It was then that Lockhart suggested that two students come up and try. He picked Harmony, much to her displeasure, and Snape picked Malfoy. This upped Harmony's spirits; at least she would be able to curse Malfoy.

The school crowed around the stage, eager to see the sight that was about to start. Everyone knew that the two were enemies and that Malfoy was bitter after the Quidditch loss.

Malfoy and Harmony bowed to each other, as instructed, and walked to the edge of the stage. Lockhart counted to three, but Malfoy started his spell on two. It hit Harmony dead on and threw her back slightly. She stood and aimed her wand at Malfoy. _"Rictusempra!" _she shouted.

The spell hit Malfoy and he doubled over, wheezing.

They both heard Lockhart shout that they were to disarm only, but neither cared. They hit each other with a few more spells. It was them that Malfoy raised his wand slightly lower than Harmony, aiming it at the table and shouted, _"Serpensortia!" _

A black snake came from his wand and landed a few feet away from her. The crowd screamed and backed away. Snape walked forward quickly, "Don't worry, Potter. I'll get rid of it for you . . ."

But Lockhart was faster, "Allow me!" He took out his wand and pointed it at the snake. Instead of disappearing, the snake was thrown upward then landed with a THUMP! It turned to the closet person: Justin Finch-Fletchley. It was ready to strike.

Harmony suddenly did something very stupid. She couldn't help it; she wanted to help her housemate. She walked to the snake and shouted at it, "Leave him alone!"

The snake turned to Harmony, confused for a moment, _"Are you talking to me?" _It asked.

"Yes, now leave him alone. He doesn't want to hurt you, that idiot that just just threw you into the air didn't even mean to," explained Harmony. "He's just pathetic at magic."

The snake looked thoughtful - as thoughtful as a snake could be, then nodded. _"Okay young sssnake talker. I will leave him be. Jussst make ssssure it doesssn't happen again."_

It was then that the snake slithered away from Justin; it didn't get far because Snape stepped up and preformed a spell on it. The snake disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Harmony looked to Justin, he looked very confused. She expected him to be pleased, but that wasn't the case. He opened his mouth for a moment, the closed it and walked out of the Great hall.

Then it hit her. Everyone believed that people that talked snakes were dark and evil. Not only that, but the Slytherin's animal was a snake. That probably meant that Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth. Now everyone thought she was his heir. No doubt.

Harmony bit her lip and looked around the hall. Everyone was staring at her with wide eyes and pale faces. Without a word Harmony climbed down from the stage and ran out of the Great Hall. Cedric and Hermione followed her to the common room. Once there they turned to her with questioning glances.

"I know," she said. "I didn't tell you I'm a Parselmouth. I'm sorry; it didn't even cross my mind at all last year." Harmony sighed. "I just told the snake that it should leave Justin alone, I don't get why people are thinking it's bad."

"So that's what you told it," said Cedric.

"Yes, you heard me, didn't you?" asked Harmony.

"No," said Cedric. "I heard you speaking Parseltonge. Snake language. It sounded like you were egging the snake on, hissing at it."

"What!" exclaimed Harmony. "I was speaking another language? How? It sounded like I was just talking, like when I talk to anyone else."

"I don't know, Harmony. But this is bad," said Hermione. "Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth."

"I figured," grumbled Harmony. "Isn't that just perfect? Now people will definitely think I'm the heir of Slytherin."

They were silent for a few moments until the heard someone on the boys' staircase. They turned and say Justin.

"Harmony," he started. "Is that true? Were you trying to stop the snake?" Harmony nodded slowly, Justin sighed. "Sorry for leaving like that, I didn't want to believe that you were trying to attack me. It did sound like you were, but you said it yourself, you didn't know that you were speaking another language." Harmony raised an eyebrow and Justin blushed. "Sorry about listening in."

Harmony smiled warmly. "Thanks for believing me, Justin."

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Despite the fact that Justin believed her, everyone else was still talking about what happened in the Dueling club.

She was in the library a few days later and over heard a group of Hufflepuffs talking about her, she made her presence known and they left quickly. Harmony tried to finish what she was doing, but couldn't concentrate anymore and set off to leave.

She ran into Hagrid, they talked for a while but she was still caught up in what the Hufflepuffs had said. She escaped Hagrid and walked down a set of stairs. Harmony stopped short at what was lying at the bottom of the stairs.

Justin was lying stiff and rigid. Next to him was Nearly Headless Nick, no longer clear but black and smoking. Both wore looks of shock on their faces.

Harmony was debating of what to do when Peeves came and shouted loudly that there had been another attack. McGonagall came and took her to Dumbledore's office.

When Harmony arrived in his office she spotted a great red bird. She walked over to it, transfixed on its beauty. Then suddenly, it burst into flames. Dumbledore came out at that time, Harmony sputtered out that she did nothing to the bird, but he stopped her.

He explained that Fawkes was a phoenix and that when they were ready to be reborn they burst into flames and were reborn from the ashes. Sure enough Harmony looked down into the ashes to see a small bird wiggling.

Dumbledore said that he believed that she wasn't the heir, but then asked if she was keeping anything from him. Harmony opened her mouth. There were a million things she could say. Dobby and the voice came to mind, but she said nothing of the sort.

"No, Professor," she said. "Nothing at all."

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Because of the attack of Justin the next day was terrible. Everyone but her own house believed her to be the heir of Slytherin. When she went to breakfast the next day everyone stared as she entered and left.

She was walking to her first class when a group of Hufflepuffs started to taunt her, she by passed them only to run into a group of Slytherins. Harmony couldn't take it anymore. She told Hermione to save her a set in Charms, then she ran to the girls bathroom. In fact, it was the one that was closest to the first attack.

The moment the door shut Harmony threw her bag on the floor and walked to the mirror. Looking into it she saw tears rolling down her face. She had been crying and she hadn't even noticed it.

Reaching up she tried to dry them, but more fell. _'For someone who doesn't cry much I've been doing a lot of it lately,' _she thought bitterly. Sinking to the floor, she started to sob, no longer caring.

Harmony didn't know how long she sat there, but when she had almost no more tears to shed she just sat there. She was pulled out of her thoughts when someone to her side cleared her throat. She turned so quickly that she heard her neck crack.

She relaxed somewhat when she saw that it wasn't Hermione or any other girl, but a ghost. She was short and a little fat, and her face was hidden by black hair and glasses.

"Hello," she said glumly. "I saw that you were crying. I know I never liked running into this bathroom to cry alone so I came out." The girl did look a little happy to have some company. "Why were you crying?"

Harmony sniffled. She decided to tell this ghost everything, what could it hurt? "Everyone thinks I opened the Chamber of Secrets and am Petrifying the students. They were taunting me about it today; I couldn't take anymore so I ran into here. I never really cry, but I just couldn't stop after I started."

The ghost nodded. "I'm Moaning Myrtle, you are?"

"Harmony Potter," answered Harmony. "I'm glad you came out, I don't think I can face my friends right now."

Myrtle nodded sadly, "At least you have friends, I never had any when I was a student, up 'till the day I died. It was right in that stall, you know," she pointed to the third stall.

"Really? I didn't know that people had died in Hogwarts," commented Harmony. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you die?"

Myrtle looked thrilled to be asked this question, "Oh, it was horrible," she started. "I was in the stall crying because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. I heard someone outside; they were speaking in a funny language. Then I realized it was a _boy_ talking, so I opened the door to tell them to go away. Then," Myrtle paused. _"I died."_

"Just like that?" asked Harmony in disbelief.

Myrtle nodded. "Yes," she stopped then continued. "I remembering seeing a great big pair of yellow eyes, right over there," she pointed to one of the sinks.

"That's horrible, Myrtle," said Harmony. Then she thought about this for a moment . . . it couldn't be . . . "How long ago was this?"

"Fifty years ago." answered Myrtle. "I've been a ghost since. At first I haunted Olive Hornby till her death, then I stayed in Hogwarts, in this bathroom."

Harmony nodded slowly, her brain was in overdrive. Maybe, just maybe, the Chamber was opened when Myrtle was in school. But instead of being petrified she was killed. And the eyes, they must belong to the creature in the Chamber! But what about the boy she had heard outside the stall, he would have been killed, too.

Unless _he_ was the heir of Slytherin! Unless _he_ was the one controlling the monster!

And the strange language Myrtle heard, that's how he controlled it! Maybe he was a Parasel mouth, after all, Slytherin was. And the monster was a snake! A snake that could kill people!

Harmony stood up suddenly, surprising Myrtle. "I'm sorry, Myrtle," said Harmony picking up her bag. "But you just gave be an idea of who is Petrifying the students. I'll be back soon, I promise! I just have to go to the library."

Myrtle looked doubtful, but she nodded. Harmony ran out of the bathroom and to the library.

When she arrived there, she went straight to the Magical Creature section. After a few minutes she found a book devoted to snakes and took it over to a table. After about thirty minutes she found what she was looking for.

_**Basilisk**_

_**The Basilisk is a brilliant green serpent that may reach up to fifty feet in length. The male has a scarlet plume upon its head. It has exceptionally venomous fangs but its most dangerous means of attack is the gaze of its large yellow eyes. Anyone looking directly into these will suffer instant death.**_

Then halfway down the page:

_**Spiders flee before it.**_

There had been spiders at all the attacks acting strange. So, the monster was a Basilisk. She was right about the snake thing. But what could she do now?

"Harmony!" said Hermione in relief. Harmony looked up to see her and Cedric walking over to her table. "Harmony, I was worried. You never came to Charms. What happened?"

"You'll never guess what I found out," Harmony said excitedly standing. She walked over to the front desk and checked out the book about snakes. "Follow me, I'll tell you on the way." Hermione and Cedric sighed, but followed her.

On the way Harmony told them about going to the bathroom and meeting Myrtle. About the girl's death and the conclusion she drew from the facts. She handed Hermione the book, she quickly read it and handed it to Cedric. He read it and gave it to Harmony.

"Of course!' exclaimed Hermione. "And you know what; I bet it's using the pipes! There was water on the ground at each attack!"

Harmony nodded. "I know, but now let's go to Myrtle's bathroom."

"Wait," said Cedric. "There haven't been any deaths, just people being Petrified."

Harmony had already thought of this. "Simple, not one of the victims looked it in the eye. They only saw the reflection of the Basilisk. Mrs. Norris saw it in the water, Colin through his camera and Justin through Nick. Nick got the full blast of it, but a ghost can't die again."

They had arrived at the bathroom, but before they even entered they saw it was flooded. Harmony opened the door and walked it, she heard Myrtle moaning.

"Myrtle, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Someone threw a book at me," said Myrtle floating in front of them. "I was just sitting here after you left, thinking about my death again, and it fell through my head."

"Where is it, Myrtle?" asked Harmony, Myrtle pointed a few feet away to a black book.

Harmony reached down to look at it. It was plain, only a name at the bottom. _T.M Riddle. _She opened it. It was a diary, but it was completely empty. "That's weird. It's empty."

Hermione grabbed it from her hands and looked it over, she preformed a spell that was supposed to reveal invisible ink but nothing happened. She handed it to Cedric who looked at the name and gasped.

"Hey! This is the guy who got the Special award to the school," said Cedric. "It was about fifty years ago, too!"

"The same time that Myrtle died," whispered Harmony. She took it out of Cedric's hands and looked through it again. It seemed like a normal diary. She pulled out a quill and opened to the first page, she wrote, "My name is Harmony Potter and my friends Cedric Diggory and Hermione Granger."

To her surprise the ink disappeared into the paper. Then new words appeared. _"Hello, Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory and Hermione Granger. I'm Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary?"_

Harmony turned to Cedric and Hermione, who were reading over her shoulder. Both had looks of surprise on their faces. Harmony wrote to the diary that they found it in the bathroom. Tom replied back that the he charmed the diary to have his memories in it.

Cedric urged Harmony to ask about the Chamber, she did and was shocked at what she learned. Tom had caught the person responsible for the attacks and killing. Then something weird happened. _"Let me show you." _Harmony turned to Cedric and Hermione, they both nodded.

"OK." Harmony wrote.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

"NO!" exclaimed Harmony throwing the diary down on the wet floor. They had just come out of the memory they were taken into. "It can't be true! It just can't be!"

Cedric and Hermione didn't speak. They didn't know what to say either.

"Hagrid couldn't do that, he just couldn't," said Harmony shaking her head. "Besides, the thing that Hagrid had looked like a spider, not a huge snake!"

"You're right," said Hermione slowly. "But that means . . . Tom is lying."

"Why?" asked Harmony.

"Because he's the heir!" exclaimed Cedric. "He wants you to believe him."

Harmony gasped. "Oh my god! I just remember, when we were at the bookstore this year Lucius Malfoy took the books out of Ginny's cauldron, then put the book back. But I remember a small black one in it, but it wasn't in there before. He put it in there! I'm sure of it!"

"But why?" asked Cedric. "Why would he give it to Ginny?"

Harmony shrugged. "I don't know," she looked over to the sink that Myrtle pointed to earlier. "But I'm going to find out."

She walked over to the sink, she knew it hadn't worked in years. An idea struck her. "Open up," she said. No, that was English, she could tell. Harmony tried to imagine that it was a snake. "Open up," This time it wasn't English, it was hissing.

The sink moved, revealing a pipe big enough for a large man to fit in. "Yes!" exclaimed Harmony.

"Harmony, you can't be thinking about going down there!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Yes I can," said Harmony grabbing the diary.

"I don't think we should, Harmony," said Cedric.

Harmony was about to open her mouth to reply when the door opened. Standing there was Professor Lockhart.

"My, my, what a wonderful story," said Lockhart with a smile on his face. He looked over to the diary in Harmony's hands, then to the secret passage. "It will make a best seller." He pulled out his wand and pointed it to Harmony.

"What are you talking about!" exclaimed Hermione. "And why are you pointing your wand at a student?"

Lockhart laughed, "What? You don't really believe that I did all those things in my books? No, my books wouldn't have sold half as well if I hadn't said I done it all."

"But who did all those things, then?" asked Harmony staring at his wand.

"Other witches and wizards," said Lockhart off-handedly. "I'm great at memory charms so I just erased their memories after getting everything I needed for my books . . . and it's exactly what I'm going to do to you three."

"What!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Yes, I'll call it _Gilderoy Lockhart and the Chamber of Secrets,_" said Lockhart excitedly. (1)

"_Expelliarmus!_" exclaimed Cedric from behind Lockhart. His wand flew out of his hand and onto the floor. Harmony, being the closest, dived for it. She grabbed her own wand out of her pocket and aimed it at Lockhart. Hermione and Cedric did the same.

"Now children," said Lockhart nervously. "You don't want to attack a teacher."

"Just try me," said Harmony immediately. Then she smiled. "I know what you can do; you can go down into the Chamber first, if you want the adventure so much." The look of horror on Lockhart's face almost made Harmony laugh.

"Oh, that's okay," said Lockhart.

"No, we insist," said Cedric pushing him forward, Harmony helped and he fell into the pipe. Harmony nodded and jumped in after him, Hermione followed and Cedric took up the rear.

**HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP**

**(1) -smiles sheepishly- I couldn't resist!**

**I guess you can tell how different it is now! Ha! See how smart MY Harmony is! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. IMPORTANT VOTE!

This is a VOTE! If you haven't figured it out already, Cedric and Harmony are going to be together. I will NOT tell you how or when! But I'm at a lost with Hermione and I don't want her to feel left out...

So the Yull Ball: I don't want her to go with Krum, although he will be playing another big role. Here's the ballet:

Fred Weasley - He brings out her prankster side. You don't know it yet, but she does pull a prank on someone in third year! SHHHH!

George Weasley - Same as above

Blaise Zabini - He's quiet like her and he studys a lot.

OTHER: (In other words, say who you would like ABOVE then suggest another person, if they sound PERFECT then I'll pick them!)

P.S. NO, RON WILL NOT BE CHOSEN!

ThAnKs! - Phantom of a Rose


	6. One boring year

**And here is the LAST CHAPTER for this year! Yay! The third will be coming out soon, maybe by the middle of next week. (You will probably be looking forward the the third chapter!)**

**I STILL NEED VOTES FOR HERMIONE'S DATE FOR THE YULL BALL!**

**HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP **

It was like a never ending slide. Only dark and slimy. Finally it ended and Harmony stopped feet first. Lockhart was getting to his feet and dusting himself off.

After Hermione and Cedric landed they lit their wands, "Hey, Lockhart. Do you have a mirror?" she asked. Grumbling, Lockhart pulled a large mirror out of his robes and handed it to her. Of course. Harmony handed the diary to Hermione so she had a hand open for the mirror. They set forward after Harmony warned them that if they saw any movement to close their eyes.

They got quite a scare when they came to the Basilisk's skin, thinking it was the real thing. Lockhart fainted at the sight. Harmony was going to start laughing when Lockhart leapt forward and grabbed Cedric's wand.

He pointed it to Harmony first, and exclaimed, "_Obliviate!_" Harmony quickly put the mirror in front of her; by pure luck it hit the mirror and not her. The spell rebounded off the mirror and onto Lockhart. He flew backwards and into the wall.

There was a deep rumble and rocks started to fall. Harmony and Hermione ran forward, they tripped, however. They stayed on the dirt floor and waited till the rocks stopped to fall. They helped each other up and turned to where Cedric was. They met a rock wall.

"Cedric!" exclaimed Harmony franticly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Cedric yelled back, his voice muffled. "The git isn't though, his own spell hit him and now he doesn't remember who he is. I'll wait here; you go forward, just be careful!"

"Okay, Cedric," shouted back Hermione. "I'll make sure Harmony doesn't to anything stupid."

"Hey! I resent that!" exclaimed Harmony. Hermione sent her a 'look' and she stopped talking.

Harmony and Hermione went past the snake skin; they came to a wall with two stone serpents coiled together.

"Open," hissed Harmony.

The snakes parted and the two girls stepped inside, shaking.

They stood at the end of a long chamber. There were pillars with more serpents along it.

The two continued without another word.

They reached the end, Harmony looked around. Where was the Basilisk? She'd almost rather know where it was.

Harmony's thoughts were interrupted by Hermione's screams. She turned quickly to see Hermione fall to her knees, the diary in her hands was smoking. She dropped in to reveal her burnt hands. Then she fainted.

Harmony ran forward and collapsed next to Hermione, she tried to wake her, but nothing happened.

"She won't wake," said a voice behind her.

Harmony scrambled to her feet and turned around. Standing there was Tom Riddle.

"YOU!" exclaimed Harmony. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, when you and your friends didn't believe my story I had to do something," said Tom matter-of-factly. "You see, I've been sucking the life from young Ginny Weasley for months now, within a few more I would be very much alive, no longer a memory, but she grew scared. I suppose she wished to dispose of me in the bathroom, where you found me."

"But, what happened to Hermione? What did you do to her?" asked Harmony.

"Oh, her," said Tom smiling. "Well, she was very vulnerable at the moment so I took advantage of that. I'm now sucking on her life force, with hers and Ginny's I'll be alive very soon."

"No," whispered Harmony.

"Yes, and want to know something else?" asked Tom with an evil smile. "Ginny was the one attacking the students."

Harmony looked at him in disbelief.

"She didn't know it was her at first," continued Tom. "But perhaps her trying to get rid to the diary was a good thing, I was just dying to meet you, Harmony Potter. You and your fascinating history." He smiled. "Lately my new project hasn't been killing mudbloods, it's been you."

"Me?" asked Harmony.

"Yes," said Tom angrily. "How is it a baby, not just that, but a baby _girl_ managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing more than a scar?"

"Why do you care?" asked Harmony. "Voldemort was after your time."

Tom smiled. "Voldemort." he said. "Is my past, present and future."

He picked up Lockhart's wand, which had fallen to the ground, and wrote in the air.

**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

He waved the wand and the letters arranged themselves again:

**I am Lord Voldemort**

"You don't believe I would keep my muggle father's name, did you?" asked Tom in disgust. "No, I made myself a new name. One that would cause people fear by just saying it. People would fear it when I became the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

"You are not!" exclaimed Harmony, still in shock. This was the sixteen year old Voldemort! "Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

Tom opened his mouth to retort when the Chamber filled with music. A red bird the size of a swan flew into the Chamber. It flew straight for Harmony and landed in front of her.

"Fawkes?" asked Harmony.

"That's a phoenix," said Tom shrewdly. "And that is the old school Sorting Hat," he said looking at an object that Fawkes had dropped in front of Harmony. "So this is what Dumbledore sends you. I hope you feel safe now."

Tom Riddle laughed. "To business," said Riddle, smiling broadly. "We have met twice - in your past and my future. I failed to kill you both times. How did you survive?"

Harmony had to stall as much as she could. What could she do with the sorting hat and Fawkes? So she explained that no one really knows how she survived when she was one. Only that her mother had died protecting her.

Riddle laughed at this. "Yes, just as I thought, there is nothing special about you, is there? Only your mother's powerful countercharms saved you." He paused. "I wonder if you notice the similarities between us. Both half-bloods, orphans, raised by Muggles. Both Parselmouths, probably the first ones to come to Hogwarts since Slytherin himself. The only thing that is different, I am a male and you are a female. Pity."

Anger surged inside Harmony. _Why _was it that it was a pity? _What _did it matter that she was a girl? _Did _it really make any difference?

Harmony almost didn't notice Riddle turn to a statue of Slytherin and hiss to it. The mouth moved open to make a big black hole. Something was stirring inside the mouth. Slithering.

Harmony closed her eyes as she backed into a wall. She heard Riddle's hissing voice, _"Kill her."_

The basilisk was moving toward her; she could hear the body slithering heavily across the dirty floor.

Harmony waited for something to happen, but nothing did. Slowly she opened her eyes. The basilisk was there, moving back and forth trying to catch Fawkes who was flying around its head.

Harmony watched in fascination and horror as Fawkes dived and scratched the basilisk's eyes out!

Harmony heard Riddle screaming, _"NO! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE GIRL IS BEHIND YOU! SMELL HER! KILL HER!"_

Harmony begged for help. Anyone to help her. And then the basilisk swept the Sorting Hat into her lap with its tail. Without even thinking about it Harmony placed the hat over her head, stilling thinking for help.

Something hard fell on her head. With stars in front of her eyes she pulled off the hat, with it something long and heavy. A sword! A sword with rubies the size of eggs!

She could still hear Riddle screaming at the basilisk. But that didn't matter any more. She had a weapon now, something to fight with.

By now the basilisk had faced her, its mouth open wide. It lunged at Harmony, she dodged. The basilisk lunged again, missing. It lunged for a third time, Harmony thrust the sword in front of her. This time the basilisk was right on target. Only the sword was where Harmony should have been.

The sword was forced into the hilt of the basilisk's mouth. Warm blood drenched Harmony's arms, making her sick. There was also a searing pain just above her elbow. A poisonous fang had sunk into her arm.

The fang broke off from the basilisk as it fell to its side, dead. Harmony leaned against the wall and pulled out the fang. It was too late. The poison was moving quickly through her body, she'd be dead soon.

Harmony stumbled to where Hermione was still lying. She fell to her knees next to her, and a moment later Fawkes landed on her shoulder. She muttered her thanks to the bird.

"You're dead, Harmony Potter," said Riddle's voice. It sounded so far away. "The bird even knows it. See, it's crying."

He was right, fat pearly tears were coming out of Fawkes' eyes and onto her arm where the wound was. The pain disappeared. She looked down again. The wound was gone!

Riddle noticed this as well, "Oh no, Phoenix tears, they have healing powers! I forgot. . ."

Fawkes flew off Harmony's shoulder; Riddle had pointed his wand at Harmony. Then Fawkes came back and dropped something in her lap. It was the diary.

Without even thinking, something she had been doing lately, Harmony picked up the basilisk fang and thrust it into the diary.

Riddle started to scream. The diary was leaking ink, streaming over Harmony's hand. It seemed like a lifetime before there was silence. Only a steady _drip, drip_ remained. Riddle was gone.

Then there was a moan. Hermione was waking up. She sat up and looked at Harmony. "Oh Harmony!" she exclaimed. "What happened? The diary, it just started to burn!"

"I know," said Harmony tiredly. "I'll explain everything later, let's just go now. I want to get out of here."

Hermione nodded and stood up with a pained look on her face. She helped Harmony stand and they walked with their arms over each other's shoulders. Hermione practically fainted at the sight of the basilisk.

"Harmony!" she exclaimed again. "You didn't - I mean - you did _that_?" Harmony nodded.

The rest of the time through the dark tunnel was filled with a lecture from Hermione. Harmony felt like she deserved every moment of it, though. Everything that Hermione was saying was true: _Dangerous . . .you could have been killed . . . how could you do that?_

When they got back to the rock wall, Cedric had made a sizable hole for them to climb through. Cedric looked pale at the sight of all the blood all over Harmony's robes. Harmony assured him that she was fine, but he pulled the two of them into a crushing hug as she started to explain what happened.

Harmony looked around just after she started, "Where's Lockhart?"

Cedric pointed to a corner. "Over there, he's a danger to himself at the moment. Like I said, he doesn't have a clue who he is."

They were just wondering how they were going to get out of the Chamber when Fawkes waved his long golden tail feathers in front of them. Harmony remembered that Dumbledore had told her that phoenixes could carry heavy loads. So all of them grabbed hold of each other and flew up. Lockhart was shouting how magical it was the whole time.

The ride ended almost too soon, it was getting enjoyable. They landed in the bathroom. Myrtle seemed happy that they were alive; before they left she gave Cedric a wink.

They all went to Dumbledore's office; the password hadn't changed since the last time Harmony was there.

When the entered the room someone besides Dumbledore was there. Ginny Weasley was sitting in front of his desk, tears running down her face. When she saw them covered in blood and slime she screamed.

Dumbledore also seemed surprised at the entrance. Harmony walked over to his desk as Fawkes flew past her and rested himself on Dumbledore's shoulder. Harmony set the Sorting hat, sword and diary on the desk.

Ginny pointed at the diary, "You found it!" Harmony nodded.

"Yes, I did," Harmony said, her voice growing hoarse.

"Please, explain," offered Dumbledore conjuring up more chairs for everyone.

Harmony told the story, starting with meeting Myrtle. How she figured out that the monster had to be a snake and finding out it was a basilisk. Then a brief description of Lockhart's interruption and memory charm backfiring. Then what happened in the Chamber.

Ginny jumped in, more tears running down her face, explaining that she had been writing in the diary. And that she was in Dumbledore's office telling him about the diary. She had second thoughts about throwing it in the bathroom and ran to tell Dumbledore right away. She apologized to Harmony again and again.

"It's okay, Ginny," said Harmony. "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was," cried Ginny. "Dad is always telling us not to trust anything that can think if you can't see where it keeps its brain." Ginny turned to Dumbledore. "You're going to tell my parents about this, aren't you?"

Dumbledore nodded and smiled sadly. "Yes, I am. But do not worry, nothing will happen. You will not be expelled." Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. "I think you should all go to the hospital wing, except for you Harmony, I would like a word."

Harmony took this time alone with the Headmaster to ask him about the likeness she had with Tom Riddle, Voldemort. He explained that they were similar, but different. That Harmony can speak Parseltounge because Voldemort transferred some of his powers to her the night he tried to kill her. But the big difference was this:

"You are different from Voldemort," said Dumbledore, "because you have personalities from all four houses. Tom Riddle was never a Hufflepuff, loyal to his friends, nor was he particularly brave. I believe the Sorting Hat also asked you which house you would have wanted to be in if there was no Maximus, what did you say?" 

"Gryffindor," answered Harmony.

"Exactly, it is our choices that make us who we are. You are different from Voldemort because you asked to be."

Harmony was still very confused.

"If you want more convincing, look at this," he gestured to the sword.

There engraved into the handle was: _Godric Gryffindor_.

"Only someone who has true Gryffindor tendencies could pull this out of the Hat," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

It was then that the door opened to reveal Lucius Malfoy, with a smug grin. He froze when his eyes landed on Harmony and the grin disappeared. "What is going on?" he asked.

"Nothing, Lucius," said Dumbledore happily.

"Well then, I think you should know that the school governors have decided to take you out of the school," said Mr. Malfoy with a grin. "With all these attacks, they believe you are losing your touch."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Lucius, but that mystery has been solved." Once again the grin on Mr. Malfoy's face disappeared. "Miss Potter here has just figured out who the heir of Slytherin was and has killed the monster in the Chamber."

"Really?" asked Lucius after getting over his shock. "Who was it?" he asked trying not to sound too curious.

"The same person it was last time," answered Dumbledore. "Lord Voldemort, this time his sixteen year old memory locked in a diary." Dumbledore held up the small black diary and Lucius paled slightly.

It was then that Harmony noticed something standing behind Mr. Malfoy. It was Dobby. Suddenly everything fell into place. The Master that was so horrible to Dobby was Mr. Malfoy! He was the one planning all these horrible things, the things Dobby warned Harmony about. Mr. Malfoy had slipped the diary into Ginny's cauldron!

Harmony then accused Mr. Malfoy of all this, leaving Dobby out, of course. He didn't admit to it though. He left the office kicking Dobby.

Harmony asked Dumbledore if she could return the diary to Mr. Malfoy, he nodded with a twinkle in his eyes. Harmony grabbed the diary and ran out of the office, reaching into her robe pocket. She pulled out her winter cap and put the diary into it.

She caught up with him at the top of the stairs. '"Mr. Malfoy," she gasped stopping in front of him. "I've got something for you - " she forced the diary and hat into his hands.

Mr. Malfoy took the hat off the diary and threw it aside. He looked to the diary and to Harmony. "You'll meet the same untimely end as your parents, Harmony Potter. They were fools that meddled into things they didn't belong in, too."

He turned to go, calling Dobby.

Dobby didn't move. He was holding Harmony's hat.

"Master has given Dobby a hat," said Dobby in wonder.

"What?" spat Mr. Malfoy.

"Master threw the hat and Dobby caught it. Dobby is free!" exclaimed the elf.

Mr. Malfoy pulled out his want and pointed it at Harmony. "You lost me my servant!"

Dobby jumped in front of her and sent Mr. Malfoy flying down the stairs. After he landed, he slowly got up and stormed out of sight.

Dobby turned to Harmony. "Harmony Potter freed Dobby!" he exclaimed.

"It was nothing, Dobby," said Harmony. "Just don't try to save my life again."

Dobby shrugged and smiled. "Good bye Harmony Potter! Dobby hopes to see Miss again!" Then with a crack Dobby disappeared.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

The rest of the school year flew by in a blur of boredom. Without no master plot to killl Harmony, the trio had no choice but to do their homework and study.

Christmas, which was a week after the time in the Chamber, was very fun. Cedric went home to his parents, while Harmony went home with Hermione. Sirius visited on Christmas day, having dinner with the Grangers.

When they came back for school, the homework was back full force and before they knew it final exams were upon them. Just like last year Hermione tried to get Cedric and Harmony to study at least ten hours a day. They did study a fair amount and both were very confident in most subjects.

The potion for the Petrified victims wasn't finished until near the end of the year, meaning Colin and Justin were excused from the exams. Maximus was also secured the win by the six hundred points Harmony, Hermione and Cedric got from the Chamber.

When it was announced that Lockhart wasn't able to teach for half the year, Dumbledore stepped in to teach, even though he was a Transfiguration teacher fifty years ago. Everyone enjoyed his classes very much, although he reported they would have a new professor next term.

Finally it was time to get on the Hogwarts express. It was Harmony's first time on the train ride home, Sirius' home was finally safe for them to live in. Dumbles had also preformed many protection spells, along with the Fidlius Charm, Dumbledore himself being the Secret-Keeper.

Sirius had taken a seat in a compartment near the front to leave Harmony and her friends by themselves.

Harmony said that she would ask Sirius if Hermione and Cedric could come over to Grimmauld Place near the end of break.

When the train stopped at King Cross station they got off the train together. Cedric and Hermione's parents said good bye to Harmony and Sirius before traveling through the barrier. Sirius and Harmony went through the barrier last and Harmony was surprised to see Remus Lupin waiting just outside it. He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

Sirius explained that Remus was staying with them, most likely permanently. "Unless you meet a lucky lady, Moony!" he joked putting an arm over his friend.

Remus had laughed and replied, "Only when you meet one, ole Padfoot. I'm sorry to say, but I think you've lost your touch with the ladies."

Sirius gasped, "How dare you say such a thing!"

Harmony laughed at her godfather's antics. Yes, this would be a very fun summer. She just wondered who would be the adult in the house.

**HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP **

**And there we are! Please review, and DON'T FORGET TO VOTE PLEASE!!!! THE CHOICES ARE **_Fred **OR **George Weasley **OR **Blaise** OR **any other suggestions!_

**Oh yeah, and a Happy April Fools day! (I'm happy to say that my aunt shares a birthday with Fred and George!)**


End file.
